Hellish Paradise
by Ayasumi
Summary: Angels and demons roam the universe. Most of them intermingle on the only planet in the universe to have rare creatures- humans. Although humans do not and are not aware of their existence, they still treat them like any other human. However, there is one thing that binds all three of them together- marking. How do they get marked? That's simple- By having intercourse.
**WARNING!:** This series is rated M for mature. There are sexual situations and a lot of profanity. You have been warned!

 **A/N:** I had originally read this amazing fanfiction on Wattpad, titled "Song of The Heart" and this fanfiction titled "Omega" by BonneyQ, and both are influenced in this story. Do not worry: it is not an exact replica of the both of them. I have switched some rolls and some pairings.

 **Plot Summary:** Angels and demons roam the universe. Most of them intermingle on a planet called Earth, the only planet in the universe to have rare creatures- humans. Although humans do not and are not aware of their existence, they still treat them like any other human- due to their disguises. None enjoy spending time in their actual homes, so they all join together, though most of them hang around their own kind. It isn't rare to see them together, just a bit unusual in certain parts of the earth. However, there is one thing that binds all three of them together- marking. No matter if it is a human and demon, a demon and demon, a demon and angel, human and angel, or human and human, they must all be marked to their one true love, their mate. How do they get marked? That's simple- by having intercourse.

 ****I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail, they all belong to Fairy Tail and all rights go to Hiro Mashima, the creator and writer as well as: TV Tokyo, Funimation Entertainment, Avex Entertainment Inc. and PinoyAnime. If any character that I create is mine, I shall state it in the end of the chapter in every chapter. No other characters belong to me or my authority. Please take the original work under the correct distributive name(s).****

* * *

 **The Hellish Paradise**

 **Chapter 1: The Fateful Encounter**

 _~Ayasumi-chan_

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon in New York city. Cars were honking, cellphones were buzzing, and a famous and talented singer was... puking? After a long night of partying and enjoying his band's after-party, the poor raven-haired man had woken up with a terrible hangover. He was slunched over the hotel toilet, vomiting out what he had eaten the night before, along with all of the alcohol he had concocted.

"Gajeel-kun, are you here? We just got back from the pharmac- What the hell happened?!"

The green-faced man looked up, a drop of his previously thrown up vomit rolling down his chin. He saw his band mate Julianne holding a bag of medicine, presumably for him.

"Jeez, you look fucked up! I leave the hotel room for 5 minutes and this is what I come back to?" Julianne had long, curled red hair and was wearing a pair of grey shorts that went up just below her belly button, exposing her ass cheeks. She had a black, long-sleeved shirt that exposed her belly button, with the word "lover" in cursive across her chest in small lettering. She had black high heels on, giving her an extra 2 inches of height. Her demon tail showed under her shorts, wiggling from side to side like a cat's tail.

"What does it matter to you?" Gajeel Redfox claimed a she stood up, wiping his mouth. He was wearing nothing but his boxers, his piercings across his body, arms and face showing. His long, raven hair was tied back, helping him vomit without worrying of it getting in his beautiful mane. His clear, pure white angel wings were slumped down as if they flew for a week straight.

"Quit being a douche and take a shower. you smell like a sewer." She handed him the bag and turned around, swaying her hips from side to side, hoping to catch the hungover man's attention as she strode to the bed.

"If you don't hurry up, I won't be able to give you any lunch." Julianne winked at him, then laid down on the queen-sized bed, spreading her legs wide open for Gajeel to see.

"You're such a whore..." The raven haired man said. Before closing the bathroom door, he said in a low voice "I'll be out in 5 minutes." Julianne squealed like a child and started preparing for her fun afternoon.

* * *

Flying throughout the city is adrenaline-rushing. The wind hitting your face, the world not knowing of your destruction... it was pure bliss for demons, especially two partners.

It was around 8 o'clock in the evening in New York City. Cars were stuck in traffic, people were in a rush to get home, and their favorite activity was up and alive- clubbing.

Two demons were flying about, causing some trouble in the city, the usual.

"Lu-chan, you should go mess with some dreams before we out clubbing." Exclaimed the petite demoness, Levy McGarden. Levy was a Bajang, a vampire-like demon who likes to take form of a cat-like human or, often times, a regular cat. She had curly horns sticking out of her short, wavy light-blue hair. She was wearing a red bikini top that had no strings, yet covered her breasts. She had jean shorts on and black, knee-high boots. Under her shorts, a demon tail was sticking out of her back, with the tip in the shape of a spade. On her back, two large bat-like wings were out.

Levy's Alp friend, Lucy Heartfilia, nodded and gave her a wicked smile. Lucy was an Alp, a demonic spirit that associated itself with nightmares and dreams. Alps cause a bit of trouble for the sleeping human, but no harm to them _physically._ She had fur-like cloth covering her very large breasts, as well as her lower half. It didn't go around her completely, however, as it only covered her genitalia and her nipples. The cloth also wrapped around her wrists and her ankles. She had two short horns coming out of her long, blonde hair. A whip-like tail was shown, though it was the color of her skin at the beginning, then slowly faded in to black at the very tip. Like Levy, her bat-like wings were fluttering, keeping her in the air.

"Levy-chan, you should go mess with some humans as well. Let's meet at the club entrance in about... 30 minutes?"

The giggly Bajang nodded. "Reeking havoc without you will be so boring tho, Lu-chan!" Lucy giggled and gave her friend a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"I know, but I want to destroy this one guy's dreams. He was such a jerk to you last week, remember?"

The petite demoness nodded and winked at her friend. "You better teach him a lesson for me, okay?"

Lucy playfully blew the Bajang a kiss and started to fly off. Levy sighed happily and made her way to her first destination: the local church.

* * *

After Gajeel and Julianne's "lunch" break, they realized the time was 8:05 p.m. Gajeel cursed to himself and quickly got up and starting to put his clothes on. He was completely late.

"Aweee, Gajeel-kun, you're leaving me so suddenly?" Julianne purred. She was sitting on the bed, smoking a cigarette from their activities, completely naked. "C'mon baby, don't you want to have some more fun with me?"

Gajeel turned around and rolled his eyes. _'I'm already late enough, demonic witch...'_ Angrily thought the hurried angel. He started to walk out of the room when suddenly he felt a certain someone's tail rub against his crotch.

"Daddy, don't leave me all alone..." Seductively said the succubus, wanting more attention. Gajeel grabbed her tail and threw it back.

"I have to go, and I suggest not following me." Gajeel ran out of the hotel room, his jacket covering his back, along with his angel wings.

Gajeel arrived at his destination at exactly 8:25 p.m. He had to get there quickly so he decided to fly, though his wings were still a bit tired from his night of drinking and clubbing. He landed behind the St. Christian Church so no one would see him. He started to walk to the front when he noticed a suspicious black cat walking around the church. He raised an eyebrow and started to approach it, knowing fully well what is was.

"You know, you're not supposed to be near this place."

The cat jumped from fright and turned to the large man. The cat sighed and hissed.

"Don't you know not to creep up on a lady like that? You could have given me a heart attack!" Exclaimed the cat. With a back flip, the cat turned in to the Bajang Levy.

Levy was disguised as a regular human, no horns, tail, or wings showing. She had a black tank top that read "Bad Kitty" across her chest. She had dark-blue, ripped jeans on with a chain on them. Her signature black boots were now shorter, not covering her legs. Her boots gave her 2 extra inches, making her seem taller than what she actually was.

"Get out of here, this is the place for Angels, not a tiny demon." Levy's face instantly blushed and she lifted her left hand, giving Gajeel the finger.

"Let me make this clear, goody goody. I am **not** tiny!" The raven-haired angel smirked.

"Gihi, whatever you say, shorty." Levy was about to say something, but a voice from the front of the church cut in.

"Gajeel? Gajeel, you better be back there or you're in some serious trouble!"

The angel turned back to the Bajang and patted the top of her head. "You better turn back in to a cat, or else you'll be done for."

She demoness rolled her eyes and flew up, turning in to her demon form. Gajeel, unable to see her due to angels not being able to see demons in flight, just smirked in the direction she flew up in and sighed.

 _'What a shrimp'_ , thought the said man. He made his way to the front of the church, only to reveal an angry blue-haired man.

"Gajeel, you are so dead."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well? I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter! Don't worry, the next one is already in the works and I am SO excited for you guys to read it. I hope you all enjoy it! Until next time, this has been Ayasumi-chan~!

 ****I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail, they all belong to Fairy Tail and all rights go to Hiro Mashima, the creator and writer as well as: TV Tokyo, Funimation Entertainment, Avex Entertainment Inc. and PinoyAnime. The only character that belongs to me is Julianne, the demon.** **No other characters belong to me or my authority. Please take the original work under the correct distributive name(s).****


End file.
